The Escape Plan
by C.C. Geekiest
Summary: The Court of Owls is a myth, a Gotham legend said to rule the great city. Their origin is unknown, why it is insisted that they don't exist, it's an even bigger mystery. In a similar way, the Grayson family relates to this mystery. But to change the subject, if a good friend came back from nowhere and on he wrong side of the light... Could they be trusted? (New 52 References)
1. Death of Robin

_**So... This is "Whoes Plan of Escape is it Really" rewritten with better grammar, and fixed up plot after going through the original. Basically this should end up being 15 chapters but I keep no promises on continuing if it doesn't get as good review as original. Keep in mind, this has been posted not only as a new story but as part of the original. If I finish this and feel good about it, I will be redoing "How to Kill a Robin" as well. But that plot made a good amount of sense... Just awful spelling and grammar because at the time of writing all this, it was on my phone. Soooo read the original maybe. Please pick out what you want me to drop and what you want me to keep in this story through PM or reviews. You can also kind me on facebook and tumblr. I would greatly appreciate some output on what needs to be done to make this story as good as the stories so many of you still review, follow, and favorite.**_

 _ **Facebook as a person: Gatto Mari**_

 _ **Facebook page: Ringmaster's Anime Circus**_

 _ **Young Artists ((108 likes about, cartoon batman painting wallpaper and black and white contrast portrait profile pic))**_

 _ **Tumblr: Kasei-neko-geijutsy-no-koibito**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **~Cat**_

The Escape Plan

 **August 27, 2011**

"Is the plan clear?" Asks Kaldur.

"Crystal." Robin responds with a smirk. The team had split into four groups, three of three and one of two. Their mission was in the mountains and who they were supposed to be fighting was supposedly just an armature terrorist group. Turned out to be ninjas from the league of assassins.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin are one group. M'gann, Superboy, and Beast Boy another. Zatanna, Artemis, and Rocket and lastly Tempest and Aquagirl make up the smallest group.

Kid Flash and Robin talk amongst themselves, of course they also keep their eyes and ears open for other activity. "So you and Barbara... You guys still going out?"

"Yeah, but lately she's been being a little... Obnoxious." Robin replies.

"Like you have room to talk."

"No, I mean she keeps going on how her father doesn't appreciate that she wants to do more for Gotham... You know how she is, inspired by the dangerous business. I'm just kinda worried right now that she's going to go too far and I may end up losing her to it all. It just sucks. She's as good a friend as you but the difference is, she's reckless in decision making."

Aqualad is listening in but doesn't know who they are talking about so makes no comments. Kid Flash continues. "You ever going to tell her though?"

"No, that'll probably be the end of it if I do. Anyways, change of subject. I need you to keep something for me." Robin takes something out of his belt and tosses it to his best friend. "Never ever watch that just for fun or I'll never live it down!"

"What is it?"

"Only watch it when you really feel the need to."

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll show it to the whole team then." Kid grins widely at the thought.

"Not if you charish your life you won't." Robin laughs at his threat.

"Robin, Kid!" Kaldur yells to get their attention. "I think I heard something."

"I've heard you and Robin but nothing more, not even through the link." Kid Flash answers.

Robin takes a few steps forward. He has been balancing on the multiple stoops and crevices dented into the mountain side. "I guess I was-" Before Robin can finish gunfire sounds, alerting everyone around. "distracted..." Robin finished quietly as he realized the numb feeling taking over his body. His hand goes over his heart where blood begins leaking through his uniform. Wally and Kaldur have yet to realize it. Suddenly another shot is fired and this time, it's at Robin's neck right between his shoulder blades. He falls backwards and that's when Kid Flash and Aqualad finally turn around.

"ROBIN!" Wally runs to the edge where Robin was standing and finds his bloodied friends on a rock ledge a good twenty feet below. He and Aqualad hurry to the ledge at Robin's side. "Robin... Dick, please... Talk to me..."

"He was shot, I didn't even see the bullets..." Kaldur notes in a quiet and ghostly tone.

"Dude, please..." Wally shakes his friend who now has two bullets in him as well as a head gash from the fall, blood drips down his nose, ears, and mouth. "Dick, you can't do this! You can't go! Y-you have to wake up! C'mon! Wake up!" Tears are streaming down Wally's cheeks.

"Kid... Robin is-"

"NO!" He cradles the small and limp teenager, rocking back and forth. "H-He's the Boy Wonder... He can't just die!"

 **Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad! What are you all doing?! Why did Robin drop the link?!** Superboy yells through link. **We need backup!**

 **Wait... Robin didn't just drop the link. I can't sense his mind at all. Is he out of my telepathic range?** M'gann asks.

 **This is not a time to be fooling around!** Garfield says sincerely.

 **Stop... STOP! Hero down! Robin is...** Kid Flash attempts to say it but can't get himself to admit.

 **Elaborate his injuries. I can bring the bio-ship over and-** Superboy is cut off by Aqualad.

 **I'm afraid Robin has just fallen... He was shot down before we could do anything about it. Robin is... He's dead.** Kaldur explains. A deadly silence falls over the link.

 **There's so much blood...** Kid cries on link.

 **We'll be there soon to aid. Don't worry about Robin till after the mission.** Aqualad orders. "Kid Flash, we have to leave Robin here until the bio ship can come around to pick him up. We need to join the fight so we don't have anymore casualties. Robin would keep on fighting no matter how much it hurt, we all need to do the same in order to bring everyone back safely."

Kid Flash pulls himself together and takes a deep breath, then puts Robin down. Aqualad and Kid join the fight, now motivated by anger and grief. But the Ninjas retreat, the team decides against going after them and meet up. M'gann begins to sob, Artemis embraces Wally, Zatanna just falls to her knees. Garth puts his arm around Tula. Kaldur asks that Rocket help move the body. The bio ship is brought to the site and the team follows Kid and Kaldur. "Wait a minute..." Superboy is puzzled at what they are all staring at, what looks to be Robin's body. To answer his suspicion, he kicks figure and his foot goes right through it, breaking up a hologram. Kid Flash finds where it was coming from.

"Somebody took the body..."


	2. Filler Information: Batgirl

_**This is not a real chapter, it's a filler. The plot will officially begin in chapter 2, "Gray"**_

 _ **~Cat**_

xxx

Chapter 1.5

(Telling Commissioner Gordon)

The Bat signal was out, summoning the Batman to the roof top of the GCPD headquarters. "This is a first, Robin always answers the signal with you at the beginning of the school year."

"Two weeks ago... The Black Ops team, Robin's team of fellow protege's, were on a mission. Robin was shot down."

"Good lord, Batman! Is the kid doing alright?"

Batman is silent. "That day, Robin fell. He's dead..." Batman says with a mortified tone. "His body also went missing. I have reason to believe that the team was played, the entire mission was a distraction and that the target was Robin. I'm still searching for the body and why they would need it. But the team confirms the Robin was indeed... I managed footage, with advanced setting I was able to read for vital signs. But he was shot in the heart and throat." His fists ball up.

"I'm sorry... For your loss. That kid was truly amazing. I don't know what relation he had to you..."

"He was my son. Adopted son. He was also my partner, not a kid anymore either."

Gordon nods. When he gets home, Barbara had also just gotten home from gymnastics. "Hey daddy, were just meeting with your besties?" She makes jokes like that all the time.

"Batman came alone tonight."

"Where was Boy Wonder?"

"Robin had apparently been killed on a mission with other young proteges two weeks ago." Barbara was in shock. She was friends with that kid, he took her for rides around the city and would talk to her when she was upset with her dad. Though Robin was never happy with her ideas of becoming a crime fighter, he was still there as inspiration. And now he was dead. "Why don't you go call Dick, I'm sure he's willing to-"

"Dick is at that boarding school in Romania, remember? Going abroad."

"I'm sorry, Barb."

December 15th, 2011

Barbara is in her room. She knew there was someone downstairs with her dad because she heard a knock a little while ago. But she can't hear their voices, they seem to be whispering. It didn't matter to Barbara Gordon, she was excited because her best friend would be home by tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see him. But then there is a knock at her own door. "Barb, someone is here to talk to you."

"Come in!" She says. In walks Bruce Wayne next to her dad. He seems off... "I'm wrapping a gift for Dick, but don't tell him until I see him!" She explains.

"I'm sorry, Barbara... A flight went down this morning, I'm afraid Richard has passed away." He tells her.

"N-no... He c-can't have..." James Gordon sits with her on the bed, hugging her tightly as she begins to sob.

Batgirl and Jason Todd

February 1, 2012

 _ **Keep in mind that I already have a Batgirl begins type story, I'm not rewriting and this chapter isn't even a real chapter. The plot itself begins in chapter 2 so this is just filler on what happened till August 27, 2012.**_

 _ **~Cat**_

Barbara jumps, shooting her line. However before she knows it she is falling. Her line was cut. But someone is able to grab her. She doesn't realize who it is until she is on a rooftop, The Batman. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Robin had told me back in July that he feared you would gain new nightly hobbies, Miss Gordon. This is the third time I've seen you out."

"Yeah but it's my fifth time out."

"Go home, you shouldn't be out."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell your father."

Barbara swallows. "I want to make a difference in Gotham, I want to fight crime!"

It takes weeks. Barbara is brought to the bat-cave. She is introduced to a kid only 11 years old. He had been training for only a month. Unlike Robin, he had a nasty attitude. His name is Jason and he is meant to be the next Robin.

"So, why bring me here?"

"You will be tested multiple times before you begin training, starting today. Today, Barbara Gordon, you will become an official member this partnership as Batgirl. If I can't get you to stand down, then I'll only make sure that the worst doesn't happen." And so it began. A month later, Batman took both Robin and Batgirl out for patrol for the first time. Barbara is told of the Black Ops team and how exactly Robin died as well as Batman's suspicions about the mission itself. She also learns that her best friend did not die in a plane crash but that he was Robin and never attended the boarding school as planned. Bruce Wayne is Batman and Dick Grayson was the famous Robin: The Boy Wonder. Barbara and Jason join the team but a couple months later Jason is taken by Joker during mission with just Batman and Robin. Joker blew the warehouse where Jason was being kept. Two Robin within the space less than a year. Jason shouldn't have been out on the field yet, thats what Batman said. The boy was too angry and never thought things through.

Barbara believes he blames himself because he couldn't do anything for Dick, but could have for Jason.


End file.
